Advanceshipping: problemas en la secundaria
by gon99
Summary: una historia de amor en la secundaria estilo pokemon.


Este es mi segundo fic será solo de un capitulo ya que por el momento no tengo tiempo no hacerlo mas largo.

Ash y May estudia en la secundaria de unova llevan 5 meses de novios provocando los celos de misty dawn serena y drew. Se encuentran en la oficina del director ya que es la tercera vez que los encuentran besándose en la conserjería.

May: pero si solo fueron unos besitos.

Ash: no veo razón para que se moleste.

Director: saben bien que está prohibido, es la tercera vez que debo castigarlos.

Ash y May son castigados quedándose 3 horas después de clase.

May: ash discúlpame todo esto fue mi culpa si no hubiera insistido en que lo hiciéramos.

Ash: calma amor sabes que lo que más me gusta es besarte.

May: y a mi besarte a ti.

Ash: pero como supieron que estábamos en la conserjería.

May: debieron los chismosos de drew y misty otra vez.

Ash: es cierto como no se me ocurrio.

May: solo están celosos de nosotros.

Ash: pero no están aquí ahora solo estamos tu y yo en la escuela no hay nadie que nos acuse de lo que hagamos ahora.

May: es cierto (sonrojada).

Ash y May aprovechan la situación para besarse sin interrupciones, finalmente termina el castigo y prometen ser mas cuidadosos.

Ash: nos vemos mañana.

May: no lo dudes.

Se dan un beso de despedida. Mientras tanto misty habla por teléfono a drew hablando sobre lo que hicieron ash y may.

Misty: hahahaha esta vez si los metimos en problemas.

Drew: a si es supe que se quedaron después de clases como castigo.

Misty: a si aprenderán a no rechazarnos.

Drew: si la niña buena de dawn se hubiera aliado con nosotros podríamos hacerle la vida aun mas imposible a esos dos.

Misty: si creyeron que vamos a parar con eso están muy equivocados.

Mientras tanto en casa de ash, el habla con pikachu sobre y que regalarle mañana ya que cumplen 6 meses de novios.

Ash: que puedo darle a may una chica como ella merece lo mejor.

Pikachu: pika pi pikachu( sé que pensaras en algo bueno).

Ash pasa toda la noche pensándolo hasta que al fin lo sabe pero su regalo lo obligara a separarse de algo muy preciado.

En casa de may ella escribe en su diario.

May: querido diario hoy fuimos castigados ash y yo pero a pesar de eso pasamos una linda tarde sin que nadie nos molestara, mañana cumplimos 6 meses y espero que a ash le guste mi regalo.

Llega el dia y todos los estudiantes deben llegar pronto a clases. Ash y May se encuentran y ash propone que hablen de su aniversario de 6 meses después de clases, may acepta la idea.

En clases ambos se envían notas de amor donde drew misty y dawn hablan mal de ellos.

Dawn: que cursis son.

Misty(pensando): como puede quererla a ella y no a mí.

Drew: como los odio.

En el recreo melody se acerca a saludar a ash, pero may es una chica muy celosa y no deja que otra chica se acerque a ash.

Melody: hola ash como es…

Es interrumpida por may

May: escucha roba novios se tus intenciones con ash, pero el es mi novio y no dejare que me lo quites.

Ash( con gota estilo anime): no de nuevo.

Melody se va y los demás se rien por la escena.

Ash: may no crees que exageras tu sabes que te amo y no te dejare por nadie no es necesario hacer el ridiculo

May: perdón pero es que no me siento cómoda que una chica a la que le gustabas te hable tan cariñosamente.

Llega el final dia y ash y may están listos para darse sus obsequios.

May: yo primero (sonrojada) ten es un estuche nuevo de medallas con nuestros nombres grabados la ordene especial para ti.

Ash: vaya may es el mejor regalo que me han dado. Aquí esta el tuyo (sonrojado y con lagrimas) ábrelo.

May lo abre y cuando lo ve no lo puede creer, se trata del pikachu de su novio con un moño en el cuello que dice para may de ash.

May: pero ash es tu pikachu porque me lo regalas.

Ash: porque te amo y aunque también ame a pikachu, se que estará mejor contigo.

Pikachu: pika pika pi (te extrañare ash pero se que con may también sere muy feliz).

Pikachu salta a los brazos de may y con lagrimas en los ojos abraza a su nuevo pokemon.

May: gracias ash te prometo que lo entrenare y cuidare también como tu.

Ash: se que asi será.

Detrás del arbusto misty drew y dawn los observan y no pueden creerlo.

Misty: el jamas había hecho eso

Drew: le ragalo a su pokemon favorito.

Dawn: maldita may.

May llega a su casa y max se sorprende al ver pikachu.

Max: que haces con el pikachu de ash?

May: el me lo regalo.

Max: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

May: tal como lo oyes me lo regalo para nuestro aniversario, ahora participara en los concursos con migo

Max: pero pikachu es un pokemon de batalla.

May: se que me ayudara en los concursos, verdad pikachu.

Pikachu: pika pi ( si pero me tomara tiempo a costumbrarme).

En casa de ash es su primera noche sin pikachu a su lado.

Ash: cuanto te extraño pikachu pero aunque no ya no te vea todo el tiempo seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos.

En casa de may ella no mete su a pikachu en pokebola como ash, de igual forma se queda con el en su cama.

May: bienvenido a tu nevo hogar pikachu.

Le da un beso en la frente.

Pikachu(sonrojado): pikachu pika pi ( ya veo porque ash la quiere).

Pasan los días y llega el baile de la secundaria. Obviamente ash y may van juntos, en el baile llegan todos sus amigos como brock, tracey, kenny, zoey, iris, y cilan, asi como enemigos drew misty y dawn.

Drew: no hay que dejar se diviertan.

Misty: a trabajar.

Dawn: no quiero ser parte de esto.

Todas las chicas están con vestido pero el de may es el mas hermoso, ash viene con un smoking, ash y may llegan en la motocicleta de ash y ella trae a pikachu al baile.

Ash: vamos may.

May: claro.

Es hora del baile romántico ash y may son el centro de atención

May: guau ash no sabia que eras buen bailarin.

Ash: tu no te quedas atrás.

Los jueces deciden coronarlos como reyes del baile estudiantil pero misty y drew planean arruinarles la fiesta.

Misty: cuando sean coronados le lanzaremos las cubetas de agua.

Drew: si.

Pikachu brock y max oyen el plan y piensan estropiarles su plan.

Max: oiste eso.

Brock: si hay que darles una lección.

Llego el momento mas espera los reyes del baile

Director: y el rey y reina son, ASH Y MAY.

Ash: ganamos.

May: increíble.

Ambos suben al escenario y están a punto de ser coronados cuando drew y misty van a ejecutar su plan son detenidos por el impactrueno de pikachu que los hace caer en su propia trampa. Todos se rien de ellos incluyendo ash y may.

May; se lo merecen

Ash: asi es hahaha.

Drew: rayos.

Misty: me las pagaran

Director: drew y misty están castigados 3 dias después de clase

Misty y drew: NOOOOOOOO.

Ash ymay continúan con el baile

Ash: nuca aprenderán esos dos.

May: si no hay nada que nos pueda separar.

Ash: te amo.

May: y yo a ti.

Ambos terminan la noche con un dulce beso mientras les toman la foto del baile.

Esto es todo espero que haya sido de su agrado.

FIN


End file.
